Operation: Anchorage (add-on)
' 'Operation: Anchorage'' è il primo add-on per '' Fallout 3, sviluppato e pubblicato da Bethesda Softworks. Data di Rilascio e Disponibilità Operation: Anchorage è stato inizialmente rilasciato esclusivamente come contenuto scaricabile su Xbox Live e Games for Windows Live il 27 gennaio 2009. E 'stato reso disponibile per PlayStation Store il 1 ° ottobre 2009. Per PC e Xbox 360,'' Operation: Anchorage'' è disponibile in versione disco come parte del primo'' Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack'', uscito il 26 maggio 2009. Il pacchetto comprende anche'' The Pitt, così come un poster Vault Boy. Come tutti i componenti aggiuntivi, Operation: Anchorage'' è incluso nel cofanetto Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, pubblicato il 13 ottobre 2009 per tutte le piattaforme. Per gli utenti Steam,'' Operation: Anchorage'', insieme a tutti gli altri componenti aggiuntivi di '' Fallout 3, è disponibile sul sito, rilasciato il 16 luglio 2010. Trama In questo add-on, i Rinnegati della Confraternita stanno cercando di acquisire avanzati strumenti militari situati all'interno di un Caveau, e l'unico modo per entrarvi è completare una simulazione di realtà virtuale di stampo militare . Tuttavia, nessuno dei Rinnegati ha l'interfaccia digitale corretta (i Pip-Boy 3000) per accedere alla simulazione, in modo tale che toccherà al Vagabondo Solitario entrare e completare questa simulazione di una delle più grandi battaglie dell'universo di Fallout: la Liberazione di Anchorage, Alaska dall'occupazione delle truppe cinesi. La simulazione è ambientata durante la campagna "Anchorage", avvenuta tra il giugno 2076, quando l' Armatura Atomica T-51b è stata per la prima volta utilizzata, e il gennaio 2077, quando le forze cinesi sono state completamente cacciate dall'Alaska. Una volta che l'add-on è stato scaricato, verrà aggiunta una trasmissione radiofonica che afferma: "Sono il Difensore Morrill verso qualsiasi Rinnegato in ascolto. Settore 7-B, Incrocio Bailey. Questo è un messaggio di alta priorità; è richiesto aiuto presso la nostra posizione. Qualsiasi membro del personale in ascolto su questa frequenza, si prega di rispondere"'' Un marcatore apparirà sulla mappa del mondo.. nei pressi della Fabbrica Red Racer. La quest principale di questo add-on può essere riprodotta in qualsiasi momento dopo l'uscita del giocatore dal Vault 101 all'inizio del gioco. Dopo aver completato la simulazione, il giocatore è libero di sbloccare l'armeria attraverso il terminale presente. Inoltre tutta l'attrezzatura militare si troverà all'interno del caveau e può essere presa senza perdita di Karma. Nella simulazione il giocatore è sprovvisto di qualsiasi attrezzatura, esclusi gli oggetti di missione, e quindi sono costretti ad utilizzare le risorse che l'ambiente mette a disposizione. L'Armata Rossa cinese è ovunque, e il giocatore deve prima conquistare la zona circostante l'avamposto nemico e quindi farsi strada nella base cinese. Il giocatore disporrà delle abilità militari standard, insieme a diversi nuovi strumenti che sono disponibili solo in questo add-on. Tra questi strumenti troviamo squadre di Intervento sotto il comando del giocatore così come armature, armi, gadget e altri oggetti esotici. Durante la simulazione, possono essere raccolte valigette sparse per tutto il livello che se ottenute tutte vi faranno conquistare il trofeo Covert Ops. Il giocatore è anche introdotto in un nuovo sistema di guarigione all'interno della simulazione: invece degli stimpak si useranno i Distributori di salute che andranno a riempire completamente la vostra salute. Similmente si possono trovare i Distributori di munizioni che faranno lo stesso alle vostre armi. I cadaveri non possono essere saccheggiati, in quanto tutti i corpi scompaiono pochi secondi dopo la morte, ma se siete veloci è possibile divorarli con il trofeo Cannibale. Non vi è alcuna necessità di riparazioni, perché le armi e le armature sono estremamente resistenti, con alti valori di HP e non si degradano. Non è neanche possibile saccheggiare i contenitori in disordine o aperti, è infatti possibile interagire solo con oggetti che lampeggiano in rosso e che emettono un ronzio. Dopo l'uscita dalla simulazione, si ha la possibilità di entrare nell'armeria e prendere tutto quello che volete. Una volta aperta la porta dell'armeria si instaura un'accesa discussione tra il Difensore Sibley e il Protettore McGraw, che culmina in un'ammutinamento di Sibley e la maggior parte degli altri Rinnegati contro McGraw e Olin. Personaggi Enemies Oggetti Utilizzabili fuori dalla simulazione Oggetti utilizzabili solamente nella simulazione Oggetti che non appaiono all di fuori della simulazione senza i Bug di Operation: Anchorage o la console di comando Fallout 3: Contenuti Tagliati * Fucile Gauss (Beta) * Granate Fumogene * Occhiali Peepers * Fuoco Segnalatore Luoghi Trofei Se non l'avete ancora ottenuta, alla fine della simulazione otterrete il trofeo Pratica con Armatura Atomica. Missioni de:Operation: Anchorage (Add-On) en:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) es:Operation: Anchorage fi:Operation: Anchorage fr:Operation: Anchorage (extension) nl:Operation: Anchorage no:Operation: Anchorage (tilleggspakke) pl:Operacja Anchorage (dodatek) pt:Operation: Anchorage (DLC) ru:Operation: Anchorage uk:Operation: Anchorage zh:安克雷奇行动 Categoria:Operation: Anchorage